The invention relates to a fixing device for railway rails, comprising a ribbed plate which supports the rail, is to be fixed on a rail substructure and has ribs between which a rail is accommodated with its rail base.
In conventional fixing devices of this type, the ribbed plate is anchored on rail ties made of wood or concrete, for example by means of bolts. The ribs projecting from the ribbed plate on both sides of the rail base define the lateral position of the rail. An adjusting device, formed, for example, by eccentrics with which the bolts are journalled in the ribbed plate, permits a lateral adjustment of the rail. The rail base is surmounted on both sides by strong clamping springs which clamp the rail base against the ribbed plate. The clamping springs themselves are fixed on the ribbed plate, for example by means of hammerhead bolts which are anchored on or in the ribbed plate and extend each through a loop portion of the clamping spring, so that the clamping spring can be biased by means of a nut screwed onto the hammerhead bolt. Then, the ribbed plate also forms a seat for the clamping springs. Frequently, a noise and vibration absorbing intermediate layer is provided underneath the ribbed plate, and an inlay of noise and vibration absorbing material may also be provided between the ribbed plate and the rail base.
Heretofore, the ribbed plate has been formed by a massive steel member, e.g. a member made of cast steel. However, due to the numerous functions the rib plate has to fulfill, it must have a relatively complex shape, so that the manufacture of the ribbed plate is relatively expensive.